Naruto meets Potter
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Name might... hopefully will, change... suggestions ne1? Neways, yeah, its a NarutoHarry Potter Crossover. Revolve around Nartuo, Sakura and Sasukes school year.
1. Chappy 1

Kaira-chan: And here is the Naruto/Harry Potter crossover I've been talking about in my bio ^_^

Dark Kaira: We're all thrilled .

Fred: So, whose going to be your muse?

Naruto: Me or him?

Kaira-chan: both ^_^

Dark Kaira: Great...

Kaira-chan: And sorry for nemistakes, my one fried is being impatient, and I'm being impatient, and my Beta Reader isn't online to ask if she'll beta my Naruto ficcys ^-^

Dark Kaira: Pathetic .

Naruto: Kaira-chan doesn't own Naruto, or Harry Potter ^-^

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto hopped threw the tree's gracefully. 

"Naruto? Your coordinates?" Kakashi's voice came to him through his headset, specially made so no outside forces could hear it, no matter how close they were, or how good their hearing was.

Naruto ignored him. "Naruto?!" Kakashi's voice called again. 

"Coordinates unknown, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered back. "I'm closing in on a chakra."

"Naruto! Stop and wait for someone else! I can sense that chakra also. It's not normal!" Kakashi called out warningly. 

Naruto brushed him off. He felt drawn to this chakra, he couldn't stop. Not until he found out who or what it was. 

"Kakashi-sensei. I'm nearly there," Naruto said through his mouth piece.

He barely realized when there was no reply from Kakashi. Barely, though he still noticed. 

  


* * * 

  


"Naruto?" Katashi called through his mouthpiece. "Naruto, I want you to stop!" He called. 

"Kakashi-sensei. I'm nearly -" The rest of what he said was cut off by heavy static. 

"Naruto? Naruto?! Answer me!" Kakashi received no reply. "Kuso," He cursed. "Sakura, Sasuke, you read me?" Kakashi tried, switching channels on the radio. 

"Hai," Both replied in unison. 

"Good. You guys are closer then me. Do you feel that chakra?" Kakashi asked. 

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," They replied after a short pause, which Kakashi guessed they used to sense it. 

"Good, Naruto's over there somewhere. I want you to find him and help him if he needs it, roger?" Kakashi asked. 

"Ro -" Sasuke's reply was cut off by the static also. 

"Roger, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, before her signal was also lost to the static. 

"Dammit Kakashi. This is what you get for not sticking with them," Kakshi grumbled, hopping to another tree. This is what he got for waiting for the new chakra to show up before he left the clearing to mission started at. 

  


* * *

  


Naruto stood in a branch, high over the clearing which the man stood. 

He narrowed his eyes, in hopes of seeing more details of the man, through it was in vain. The man had his back turned to Naruto, but even if he didn't, he was hidden beneath a night sky blue robe, and a tall pointed hat. 

"You can come out of the tree no, Uzumaki Naruto," The man said, his voice that of an old man. 

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. How did the man know he was there? He had been perfectly quiet. Better question, how did he know his _name_?

Naruto made himself a shadow clone to go in place of himself. 

The clone jumped out of th tree to land gracefully infront of the man. 

He was indeed old, his face creased with lines of age and lines of laughter, not at all like the Thrid Hokage, whose face seemed more lined with worry and loss. His blue eyes were clear and sparkling, much like Naruto's, though much more paler. 

His beard, Naruto's clone stared at the beard. It was long and silvery, like, really long. Son long in fact, that it was tucked into his belt. 

Then his gaze moved to the clothing. He was wearing a dress. A blood night sky blue dress... with stars on it that seemed to be moving and twinkling. 

And his pointed hat... not that pointed hats weren't odd enough, but this one seemed to be as ancient as the old man. It was wrinkled, and barely even stood up any more, the point flopped over lazily half way up. It took all of Naruto's will power not to burst out laughing. But this man still held a great amount of Chakra. Naruto sensed something different about this chakra, it wasn't the same as the others he had felt, yet, he couldn't quite lay his finger on it. 

"Whoa re you, sir?" Naruto asked, then though about what he just said. _Sir? _He had meant to say _old man, _yet this man... he seemed to demand respect, more so then even the Hokage. 

"Me? Oh yes, me. My name is Albus Dumbledor," The man, Dumbledore said. 

"Albus - Dumbledore?" Naruto tilted his head. 

Dumbledore laughed. "It's an English name," He chuckled. 

"English?" Naruto asked, playing with the word in his mouth. 

Dumbledore began to laugh again. 

The real Naruto turned around as he felt his teammates come up behind him. 

"Whose that?" Sakura whispered. 

"His name is..." Naruto paused. "Albus Dumbledore," He played with the word in his mouth, struggling to get it out. 

"Albus Dumbledore?" Sakura and Sasuke asked. 

Naruto nodded. 

"State your country and village," The cloned Naruto demanded. 

"Me? I'm from England," Dumbledore said. 

"England?" The clone Naruto asked. "What kind of name for a village is that?" 

"Village?" Dumbledore laughed. "Oh no, it's not a village. It's a country."

"Country?!" The clone exclaimed. The real Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes also widened. 

"Country?" Naruto asked. "But there's only 9 Countries. Water Country, Fire Country, Earth Country, Wind Country, Lightning Country, Sound Country, Wave Country, Rain Country and Grass Country," The clone said, confusing written on his face. "Are you a spy?" He asked, hoping to have figured it out. 

Dumbledore was surprised. "A spy?" He asked. 

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. 

"To tell the truth... I'm lost," Dumbledore chucked. "I was trying to Apperiate to Hogsmaid for some sweets, and I ended up here," He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "One of my portraits distracted me when I was about to leave."

"Lost?" Naruto asked. 

"I don't care what he says," Sasuke hissed quietly to his teammates. "Our mission was to find an old man with an abnormal chakra, and bring him back, dead or alive. The Hokage said he was dangerous, so this must be an act," Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. He drew six shiruken, each between his fingers. He crossed his arms in front of his face, in an X, and threw them. 

Dumbledore turned from Naruto, and waved a black stick, and the Shiruken turned around and flew back at the others. Sasuke and Sakura jumped to other branches, while Naruto jumped further down the branch. 

The man waved the stick again, and a green light exploded from the end, hitting the branch and ripping it from its trunk. 

Naruto tried to jump off, but it was already too late, for he had nothing solid to push up off of. 

He hit the ground, landing gracefully as a cat on his lags and right arm. 

His eyes narrowed, and he charged at Dumbleddore, at the same time his clone did. 

Dumbledore aimed at the clone and the green light shot out, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. Then he aimed at Naruto, and the green light shot out again. 

Naruto tried to jump out of the way, but the been was too quick, and he had to much momentum going forward. 

He was hit square in the chest, and went flying backwards, landing hard on his back. 

He tried to get up, but found he couldn't move. 

Another flock of shiruken flew out behind Dumbledore. 

He waved the stick again, and they flew through him, and missed Naruto bu a millimeter, he could feel the cool metal fly past his face. 

Dumbledore turned around. "May I suggest you don't do that, or you may hurt your friend," He said, gesturing to the not moving Naruto. 

"Dobe! Move!" Sasuke cried as another flock of shiruken passed through Dumbledore. 

"I can't!" Naruto cried, closing his eyes tight when he saw that these shiruken wouldn't miss. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There, thats all for the first chapter ^_^ Happy Ishtar-chan?

Dark KAira: You better be *Glares*

Kaira-chan: =.= Whatever. 

Fred: Please Read and Review. 

Naruto: Or I'll come after you with a knife. 


	2. Chappy 2

Kaira-chan: Sorry for the short chapter. 

Naruto: T-T I didn't do anything!!

Kaira-chan: Bah....

Naruto: *Shrugs* Oh well, ^-^;;

Kaira-chan: I forgot to ask last chapter. Have there been any Naruto/Harry Potter X-overs before this one? If so, I'm so sorry!

Dark Kaira: Unfortuanatly, she decided to update....

Kaira-chan: Heheheh ^_~ That I did. 

Naruto: Kaira-chan owns neither Naruto, who belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...

Fred: Or Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After a few seconds, Naruto noticed that the shiruken hadn't impaled him. 

He eased his eyes open, and realized he had a grey haired savior. 

"Kakashi-sensei?" He exclaimed joyously. 

"Get up," Kakashi hissed, twirling Sasuke's shiruken on his fingers and pocketing them. 

Naruto tried futilely, "I can't move Kakashi-sensei. I think he used some sort of paralyzing justu on me," Naruto sighed. 

Kakashi didn't say a word, but, keeping his eyes on Dumbledore, he picked up Naruto in his arms, then jumped into the trees. 

Dumbledore didn't make any move to stop him. He set Naruto in the branch, looked him over quickly, then ran to the other side of the clearing and jumped down, back to Dumbledore. 

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded. 

"I am Albus Dumbledore, of England," Dumbledore introduced. "May I ask whom you are?"

"My name is Kakashi, from the Fire Country," Kakashi introduced hastily. "Why are you here?"

Dumbledore smiled, "you know, your students have already asked these questions. Well, the Uzumaki chap at least." Kakashi couldn't help but feel a certain amount of pride, knowing that Naruto, for once, decided to ask questions before jumping blindly into a fight, though he still gave Dumbledore a look that clearly said he was waiting for an answer. 

"Well, this is rather embarrassing, especially repeating it twice. I have a little bit of a sweet tooth, and when I went to get some - sweets I mean - I got distracted and ended up here."

Even Kakashi found this farfetched, even for a ninja. Ninja's could do a lot of things with their chakra's, but appearing in the middle of a forest after trying to get candy was _not _one of them. 

Dumbledore looked up directly to where Naruto was placed, then moved his gaze over to where Sasuke and Sakura were watching. Kakashi tensed, thinking that he was going to attack one of them. 

"How old are your students?" he asked, looking back at Kakashi, his eyes sparkling. Kakashi blinked. 

"They're old enough to know how to kill you 100 different ways if you try anything funny," Kakashi hissed. Was this really the old man who the Hokage was worried about? Sure, he possessed a powerful, and abnormal chakra, but he seemed harmless enough. Still, he did do something to Naruto...

"Ah, you're thinking of Naruto, aren't you? The spell will wear off soon enough. Plus, he attacked me first," Dumbledore explained lightly. 

"Sakura," Kakashi said, out loud, not taking his eyes off of Dumbledore. "Go back to the village, and ask the Hokage for a description of the old man. Take Naruto with you."

He was pleased, though slightly surprised that Naruto didn't protest. Naruto was growing up quickly, and had obviously learned that he should get away from a potential dangerous area if he was incapable of moving. Soon both of them were gone. 

He pulled up his forehead protector, and watched Dumbledore with his shiringan, nearly positive that Sasuke was doing the same. 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, looking intrigued with the red eye, though he didn't say a word. 

The stood there, both observing eachother in silence, until Saukra came back. "Kakashi-sensei," she said lowly, appearing at his elbow. "Gai-sensei's team already captured him," Sakura said. "And they put Naruto in the hospital."

Kakashi looked at Dumbledore again, before smiling. At least, they could assume he was smiling, since his lips were hidden. "Sorry," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "We didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"No trouble at all," Dumbledore smiled, "actually, I'm quite intrigued."

Sasuke jumped out of the tree, and grunted at Dumbledore. 

Sakura smiled. "That means he's sorry," she explained. 

"It's no trouble at all, I suppose I wouldn't be able to visit your village?" He asked. 

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged glances. 

They still knew nothing of the man with the abnormal chakra. 

"I don't think so," Kakashi said. 

"I understand," Dumbledore smiled, then drew four envelope from his sleeves. 

"These, then, are for you," Dumbledore said, handing two to Sasuke, one to Sakura and a golden one to Kakashi. 

Then, he took out four broaches. He mumbled a bunch of foreign words, waving his stick over them. Sparks flew out of the end, and landed on the broaches. 

"This is a Portkey," Dumbledore explained. "At a certain time, it will teleport you to Diagon Alley," Dumbledore smiled, then he waved the stick again, while muttering the foreign words. "The extra is for Naruto," he said, before he disappeared with a loud bang. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Sorry for spelling mistakes, I was just too lazy to look up my Harry Potter and Naruto books for spelling ^-^;;;

Dark Kaira: We hope you liked it, that would make one of us.

Fred: Be nice .

Naruto: Yeah!

Dark Kaira: No .

Naruto: Whatever...

Fred: Yeah, just review. 

  


~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet Wolf:

Hullo Ishtar-chan. Yep yep ^-^ Kakashi will be there =P Poor Sasuke. 

  


YangEternal:

...Oops... ^-^;;; I'm glad you liked it though ^_^

  


Arisu-sama:

Lol ^_^ No worries, Kakashi will be there!! Ahh, so many people who had to put up with the blackouts. I'd hate to live where the blackouts used to be...

  


Shakiya:

I'm glad you like it ^_^ I feel so loved. Hehe... Oops, I guess I forgot to explain it. Dumbledore is speaking Japanese, some sort of charm thing that fell into a plot hole. Plot holes this early are never a good sign O_o Actually, it's before the chunin exams, but since its AU, it doesn't really need a set time, does it?? ^_^;;

  


I aint leaven get over it!:

Yep yep ^-^ I'm continuing, and I hope that it ends up how its promised ^_^;;;

  


:D:

O_o... you mean...someone already came up with this idea O~O... wai!!! Lol, neways, I'm glad you like it!!

  


ChibionO:

Sorry it took so long, though I did update!

  


...whatever...:

Yeah I'm sorry about that u.u and I'm sorry for the second short chapter too!!

  


Goth with a glave:

Lol ^-^;; yeah, sorry for the lack of updates! ^-^

  


Nemi:

Woah O_O long review to reply too!! Well! Here goes!!

O_O now why didn't I think of that??!!

Well, I'm thinking of putting him in Gryffindor, he just has that courage about him, y'know??

Now, that was a great idea!! And I'm wondering why the hell I didn't think of it O_o... but, since I already started this idea, I'm sticking with it ^_^;; You should write your idea though ((If you haven't already!)) ^-^ heheh. But the Kage no Justu idea works out very well, I hope you won't mind if I use it ^_^...


	3. Chappy 3

Kaira-chan: Yay ^_^ I updated. And I still don't have a beta reader for this fic, so sorry for any mistakes. 

Dark Kaira: ... why must she continue with these pointless updates?

Kaira-chan: *Shrugs* I have nothing better to do...

Naruto: you think she'd have other hobbies besides tormenting random anime characters, wouldn't you?

Kaira-chan: And you'd be wrong ^-^ Can someone give me the name of the other Naruto/HP crossover. I'm kinda curious about it... ((and I still can't decide what houses to put everyone in, and I might get ideas. It's either all in Gryffindor or Naruto in Gryffindor, Sasuke in Slitherin, and Sakura in Ravenclaw)). 

Naruto: And Kaira-chan doesn't own Naruto. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_THANK YOU _YAMI BAKURA'S WIFE _FOR TELLING ME THE CONTENTS OF THE LETTER, SINCE I DON'T OWN THE FIRST BOOK!!_

  
  
  


"Hey!" Naruto called out, running up to greet his teammates. They looked at him. He seemed perfectly okay now. 

"Hi Naruto, how do you feel?" Kakashi asked. 

"Great. It's like nothing happened," Naruto grinned. "So what happened?"

"He gave us these," Sakura smiled, holding up her envelope. Sasuke nodded, and handed the 'portkey' and the envelope to Naruto. 

Naruto blinked, and excepted them. "What do they say?" he asked, pocketing the 'portkey' and eyeing the envelope. 

Kakashi shrugged. "We don't know yet, we need to test them for traps first," he muttered, then his eye widened. "Naruto don't –"

But it was too late. Naruto was already ripping over the envelope, and unfolding the letter inside. 

His eyes skimmed over the letter. Then he began reading out loud, trying not to laugh as though it were some sort of joke. 

"'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY'," he said, stumbling over the word 'Hogwarts' "'Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore," then he added on rushed, as though it were in brackets "Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.'" 

He paused for a moment. "'Dear Mr. Uzumaki.

"'We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall," he stumbled over her name, "Deputy Headmistress. P.S. There will be a new class on the curriculum, which you will have the option of signing up for if you so please. To get more information in it, send an owl to Headmaster Dumbledore.'" 

Then he burst out laughing. "That guy was crazier then I thought!" he laughed, holding his stomach. 

Sakura opened up her letter, and began reading it over, as if to make sure that hers said the same thing, and make sure that Naruto could read properly. She began giggling also. 

Sasuke followed suit, but instead of laughing, amused expressions crossed his face.

Kakashi read over his letter a few more times, before speaking. 

"Mine's different. It starts off the same, but instead it says 'Dear Mr. Kakashi. You are being asked to become a teacher at our fine establishments. You will be teaching magical fitness training. You will be paid well, and you will receive the following privileges; free meals whenever you wish, sleeping quarters with our best beds as well as memo pixies, and an office.' I think Naruto was right. This guy is pretty crazy..." he grinned. "And what did he say about those 'portkeys'?" Kakashi laughed slightly. 

"He said something about at a certain time, on a certain day, it will bring us to some place," Sakura answered in between giggles.

"What do you think he meant by 'send your owls'?" Naruto asked. "Does he mean the bird?"

At this thought, the three of them burst out laughing again, a small smile tugging on the corners of Sasuke's mouth. 

"Come on, lets go to the _Ichiraku_," Naruto proposed, crumpling his paper and throwing it in a nearby waste basket. 

"Why do you always insist on going to that place?" Sakura scolded, crumpling her paper also. 

Sasuke and Kakashi followed suit, Kakashi smiling slightly. "I suppose that means that you wanna pay for all of out meals, Naruto?" he smirked. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. 

  
  
  
  
  


Naruto's eyes eased open, due to the incessant banging on his door. He shielded his eyes with his arm when the bright sunshine stung at his eyes. 

"Whose there?" he muttered, sitting up and rubbing said eyes. 

"It's Sakura!" he voice rang out clearly in the morning air, tinged slightly with panic.

Naruto perked up instantly, then hopped up. He was about to open up the door, when he realized he was still in his pajamas. "I'll be right there!" he cried, quickly stripping off his current attire, and changing into a muscle shirt and shorts, the clothes he trained in. Not only were they the first ones he saw, but they were also the quickest to slip on. 

He swung open his front door. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" he smiled. "Why am I graced with your presence today?" he asked. 

She stared at him. "It's two in the afternoon," she muttered. Naruto blinked, then looked up at the position of the sun. 

"So it is..."

"And do you not know what day it is today?"

Naruto blinked. "Saturday?"

Sakura sweardropped. "It's Friday." she corrected. "And that's not all!"

Naruto blinked again. "Then what is it?"

"It's July 23rd!" Sakura sighed angrily. 

"So?"

"It's _some body's _birthday today..." she urged impatiently. 

Naruto thought for a moment. "I thought you're birthday was March 28th," he said, staring at her, hoping that he wasn't way off. 

"It _is!_ It's Sasuke's birthday today!" She growled in fustration. 

"So?" 

"So? So! So we need to throw him a birthday party!" Sakura exclaimed, becoming excited. "We need to get him a cake! And presents! And - and - and! Oh! There's just so much to do! Come on Naruto!" She grabbed his wrist, "let's go~~!"

Naruto pulled away from her. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I ain't doing nothing," he muttered, and moved to close his door. 

She stuck her foot in front of it. "Why not?!" She yelled at him. "He's your friend! The least you could do is throw a little birthday party for him!"

"I didn't see you _or _Sasuke throwing _me _a birthday party!" Naruto yelled in her face, then slammed the door, not caring anymore if Sakura's foot was still there. Lucky for her, she had pulled her foot away at the last moment. 

Sakura stared at his closed door for a while, then turned around and walked into the village. 

  
  
  


"Ino, do you know when Naruto's birthday is?" Sakura asked, picking up a cute teddy bear she figured Sasuke would adore. 

"No clue. I'm not sure if anyone does. I mean, he used to announce it every year back when we were kids, but no one really cared, and he stopped doing it after a while."

Sakura nodded, remembering a little bit about the energetic young kid who would run into the class every year until he was about seven yelling. "It's my birthday tomorrow!! I hope you all come to my party!" and then he'd hand out the invitations. She remembered one year, she had seen him sitting all alone outside of his brightly decorated house, no one there, looking so downhearted. 

"It must've been during October," Sakura muttered, placing the bear back on the shelf, deciding that maybe Sasuke wouldn't like it that much afterall. "I remember planning out my costume with you that one year. Remember? We were going as a unicorn or something like that?"

Ino nodded, and laughed. "I remember."

Sakura nodded, and decided on getting Sasuke some kunai's instead. "Maybe we should plan Naruto a party this year..." she muttered. 

Ino laughed lightly, and purchased the stuffed bear that Sakura was going to get. 

  
  
  


Naruto sighed, laying on his bed, his hands behind his back. 

_Maybe I should go and get Sasuke something..._ he thought, somewhat reluctantly. 

_I mean, he doesn't really seem like the type to celebrate anyone's birthday after all. _

_ And, I'm not really that bitter. I mean, it's not like anyone has actually cared about my birthday. Why should it start bothering me now?_

_ But really, what would he like? He doesn't seem like the type who cares much for gifts..._

  


Naruto sighed and rolled onto his side. Then screamed when he saw an owl land on his windowsill and began to peck on the glass. 

He jumped up, and opened up his window, and jumped to the side when the owl flew in, and dropped a letter on his mattress. He opened it up, eyeing the bird of Minerva suspiciously. 

_Dear Naruto, _it read.

_ We await your answer on attending _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Please write out your answer, and give it to the owl (preferably with an owl treat for its services). _

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

Naruto blinked. If this was some sort of joke, they were going to all sorts of lengths to get Naruto to believe it. He sighed, then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. 

  


_Dear Minerva McGonagall, _he wrote.

_If this is some sort of joke, you are damned good at making someone believe it. And make no mistake, if this _is _a joke, I will kick your ass 20 different ways (_(way to make a good impression Naruto XD))_. However, if it isn't, then I will indeed go to this school..._

_The worlds number one ninja,_

_ Uzumaki Naruto. _

  


He got up, and went to one of the many mouse traps that littered his house, he had a mouse problem, and was pleased to see that there was one of the rodents caught in the trap, its neck snapped. 

He opened the trap, and picked up the mouse, then he gave it to the owl, who ate it eagerly. 

Then he gave the owl the letter, and said owl flew out of the window. He stood up, stretched, and then set off towards the town. He didn't really know what he was going to do, but he did know that after finding an owl at his window had given him the strangest urge to go out and get some fresh air. 

  
  


Unknown to him, was that Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura had gotten similar letters, and sent back similar responses (though much more polite).

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About the whole birthday thing, I figured that since Sasuke's birthday is so close to the actual date blah blah, I might as well include it, huh? ^-^;; And throw in some Naruto angst too, if even just a little bit....

And about the whole Ino & Sakura relationship, I decided that since this _was _AU, then I might as well keep Sakura and Ino as friends... ^-^;; 

Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW...

Dark Kaira: It's much preferred if you don't though. Because then she won't have motivation to update ^_^

  


~~~~Review Replies~~~~

Aleh: **To review on ch. 1**

Sorry ^-^ I'll try to from now on... it would be so much easier with a beta reader **Sighs**

  
  


new dragon 18 = :D:

lol ^-^;; Yeah... I don't have a current beta reader at all... soo.... ^-^;; can't really do that... hehehe. I hope this chapter was long enough for you^_^

  
  


Nemi:

lol ^-^ poor you. Yes... that damned Harry Potter **Shakes fist at him** lol ^_^;; j/p. Hm... well, I was planning on having this before the Chunnin exams but... *Shrugs** I could just go heavier on the AU and make them somehow all on the same team still... and Sakura still at their level *Shrugs* Lol, I'd put her in Ravenclaw too, but because of the damned Episode 32 I think it was... bleh . Stupid courage!! Lol ^-^ yay!! Fun stairs!! **Grins like a maniac** ... I swear my grammar isn't that bad... at least when I feel like re-reading over my story ((I hate doing that because it makes we want to burn it/rewrite it...)). Lol... yesh... my idea _is _abit shifty but **Shrugs** lots of good things are shifty like... **Blinks** it'll come it me, I swear!! But thanks for the critisim ^_^

  
  


:D:

Lol, i'm thinking roughly the same idea for houses ((See Nemi's review replies for a more detailed... review reply ^-^;;)). 

  


Asuka:

I'm glad you like... and shh... don't tell, but I have some ideas for Gaara ^-~

  


Arisu-sama:

Lol ^-^;; I updated a little quicker, I think, but not by much ^_^;;; sorry, I have so many chaptered fics going on right now ^_^;;;

  


L-sama's Shadow Puppet:

Yay ^_^

  


Chibi0Dragon:

lol ^-^ yay ^_^

  


Smarty:

I didn't exactly update soon... but...

  


Eadha Ohn:

Lol ^-^;; sorry for the long watch... He'll probably be there in the next chapter or the chapter after that. 

  


Rin-Sama:

Lol ^-^ I'm glad you liked it. ^-^ I'm thinking along those lines too... *Shrugs**

  


Zephyr Wind:

Lol, I don't think that I'd put Sasuke in Ravenclaw, or Sakura in hufflepuff *Shrugs* just don't seem their types...

  


Kitty-Chan, UchiNaru no Miko:

Lol, still deciding. It probably won't be... *Shrugs* and Iruka.... can't really think of a place for him to go...

  


Goth with a glave:

lol ^-^;; apparently some other people know of another one *Shrugs* ahh well. ^-^;; sorry for the long updatingness again...

  


Machi Kiui:

yay ^-^ and I'll remember that ^-^;; I really do hate rereading my stories though... it just reveals all of the true crappiness of them to me... and then I wanna delete/burn them... *Shrugs*

  


Anime Freak/Kichigai Ojousan:

Hopefully ^-^ to all the questions =P 


End file.
